Take The Bull By The Horns
by westwingwolf
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Maya and Lucas discuss where their relationship is heading.


**AN: This piece may be OOC because I'm making Maya & Lucas openly discuss their feelings for each other which has yet to be done. Forgive me as this is the first time I've written for their characters. Also, I think it's the first time I've written for young teenagers. I'll learn and do better next time.**

Disclaimer: No characters are my property. Purely for fun. Not for profit. Farkle would be so upset.

* * *

A half hour before midnight, Maya and Lucas slipped away from the New Year's party at the Matthews because Maya wanted to speak with Lucas privately. They both knew better than to stray too far this late at night so they decided to sit at one of the tables outside of Topanga's. Even though the coffee shop was closed, her mother had left on the outside Christmas lights. This combined with the apartment lights from various parties and street lamps to give the courtyard a hearty glow. Neither knew it of the other, but they were both thinking of the campfire light from their time in Texas.

When they had both settled, Maya took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I spoke with Josh earlier today."

Lucas tensed at the mention of her – hopefully – former crush's name, but tried not to let his worry show. "How…how did that go?"

"He wanted to thank me. A few months back, I told him how I felt. In a calm and mature way for once. He said being so open and honest gave him the courage to tell his new girlfriend how he feels."

He was upset with Josh on Maya's behalf. Not because he wanted Josh to have feelings for Maya. He felt the exact opposite. But he knew it couldn't have been easy for Maya to hear that from the guy she liked. Maybe still likes. "Oh, Maya… I'm…"

"I'm fine," she quickly stated before he could get the wrong impression. "Truly." She laughed in spite of herself. "Honestly, I don't think I would have said that a few months ago, but… things change. Because regardless of what I thought I knew then, I know now what I felt for Josh was just a crush." She briefly remembered the relief she felt earlier that day, and how much it had surprised her. But that thought gave way to the real reason she wanted to speak with Lucas. "Anyways, I wanted you to know that I met with Josh, and I realized something else."

The tension that had briefly left Lucas' body when Maya had admitted the change in her feelings for Josh was back in full force now. Their conversation had barely begun, and already his emotions had run the gamut. He sensed that no matter what he did or said, things were going to change for them. He could only hope they would change in a way he wanted.

"I realized I once had the courage to tell someone how I felt, and I needed to find that courage again. Only this time I need it to ask you how you feel. You know I like you, but I don't…"

Lucas interrupted, "I like you. Of course, I like you. We've been dating for weeks." How could she not know he liked her? Sure, they had their awkward moments, but that was to be expected. Obviously he could have tried better, and he would do better now.

Taking a breath, Maya looked into Lucas' eyes. "But do you like me more than you like Riley?" Noting his confusion, she continued before she lost her nerve. "If you don't, it's…"

'Fine' wasn't exactly the word she wanted to use. "It is what it is if you don't. I don't want to spend the next few months hoping you like me as much as I like you. Hoping you don't wish you'd rather be with my best friend." She took a moment to compose herself because she knew she couldn't control her tears at the thought.

Lucas reached for her hand. Despite the comfort she wanted from him, she pulled back before he could complete the distance. She needed to finish her speech, and she couldn't do that if he touched her.

"I need to know how you feel before we go any further. I'm sorry if you're not ready, but I don't think it will be any easier if we wait. We still have time to remain friends. Time before everything is completely ruined for you and Riley. If that's what you want." It might… probably… definitely would hurt her, but she had dealt with the pain once. She could do it again. She had to.

For Riley.

For Lucas.

For herself.

"I know I blindsided you with this, so I can give you a few more days to figure out how you feel. But I can't wait forever. That wouldn't be good for anyone." She stood up to walk away from the table. And potentially walk away from their relationship before it really even begun.

As she passed by his chair, he reached out to grab her wrist gently but with enough force to stop her. The "Wait!" that escaped his lips was unnecessary, but instinct had him saying it anyway.

On his feet before he realized it, Lucas made eye contact with Maya. "These past few weeks, I've been thinking a lot about how I feel. To be honest, it was easier with Riley."

Maya turned to look away so Lucas wouldn't see her tears, but Lucas cupped her face so she would look at him again. As he spoke, he continued to stroke her cheek. "It was easier because I didn't try. I realize now I didn't want to try. For the last year and a half, maybe without knowing it, I've been lying to myself. Lying about how I really feel when I'm with you. I'm scared. And I'm excited. But more importantly, I want to try with you."

With both hands cupping her face, he stepped forward to finish the kiss he started back in Texas. Their first kiss wasn't Hollywood or steam worthy. They were just teenagers after all. But it held a flicker of heat and a promise of more to come. A flame that could grow and improve with effort and time.

All they had to do was try.

The End


End file.
